1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in ceiling fans and particularly to a unique ceiling fan having interchangeable bodies formed by easily exchangeable top and bottom covers.
2. Prior Art and Background
Ceiling fans have been known since antiquity and the advantages of ceiling fans for heating, cooling, and moving air within rooms and elsewhere is well known.
With the increased use of ceiling fans, particularly in rooms designed by high fashion interior designers, there was a need in the art to provide ceiling fans of varied design so that a designer could chose an appropriate design to fit in with the interior decor of a room bearing the fan.
High fashion fans with a single non-interchangeable housing are known, for example, the STRATOS.RTM. fan designed by Ron Rezek made according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,947 granted Dec. 5, 1989.
There is an additional need in the art for ceiling fans which provide some illumination to the room in which they are mounted as well as providing illumination as part of a high fashion decor. Further, there is a need in the art for high fashion designer ceiling fans with easily interchangeable body components so that a common base fan can be provided with different body components to present completely different design appearances, i.e., provide the same basic fan with interchangeable covers to meet different design requirements. Such would allow a retailer or other seller of fans to provide a large variety of fans with different appearances for customers while having a minimum of parts on hand and the same would be true for the manufacture and others in the chain of distribution.
If the need for such interchangeable appearances for ceiling fans were to be met, it should be met in such a way that the interchangeability is so simple and easy that anyone could accomplish such in a minimal period of time. It should also be done in a manner to reduce manufacturing costs.